Birthday Surprise
by persian85033
Summary: Kunzite and Artemis are planning Minako's Birthday. I might change the title if I come up with a better one.
1. Chapter 1

No one had forgotten the important upcoming date. It would be the Princess of Venus's birthday. Not only did that mean celebrations everywhere, but also banquets, balls, and other amusements at court. Not that court life was ever dull at Magellan. Just the opposite, several ambassadors would tell you. Anything as small as the fact that one came up with a different idea, solved even the most insignificant problem was reason enough to celebrate. Be it something as small treating oneself to an extra slice of cake, to having the entire planet celebrate. It was amazing that the Venusians ever got any work, or anything serious done, or to think that they were serious about anything. Just as two inhabitants were doing.

Artemis, the Princess of Venus's principal advisor, and Lord Kunzite, her consort were in a deep, and very serious discussion.

"I think we should bypass the celebrations for her birthday completely."said Artemis.

"You mean forget about it?"Kunzite frowned.

"Not quite. You see, we would wait until the celebrations are over, and everything is pretty much back to normal, and surprise her then. That would be a real surprise because that would be when she would be least expecting it."

"She'd think we've forgotten."

"But we really haven't. And like I said, by celebrating a belated birthday, it would seem like a real surprise."

Kunzite looked thoughtful. It did make sense somewhat. Still…

"I'd prefer we celebrate it on her birthday, Artemis. But what to get her."

"Aha!"Artemis exclaimed. "She loved that ornament you gave her after she invested you with the title of Duke of Ishtar! The perfect replica of Magellan. With the throne room, amber, and the shell and everything."

"Hmm…"Kunzite considered it. "I had the Imperial Jeweler design that. But you might just be onto something there, Artemis!"

He summoned one of the valets.

"I need to view the Imperial Jewel as soon as possible."he said.

"Yes, Your Grace."the valet bowed and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Kunzite and Artemis stood in the viewing chamber when another image appeared before them.

"Your Grace."the figure bowed.

"I need you to design something unique for me."said Kunzite. "You did an exceptional job on designing the replica of Magellan. Her Royal Highness was very pleased with it."

"I am glad Her Royal Highness was pleased with my work."

"Now I have something else. I want you to design something for Her Royal Highness's birthday."

"Does Your Grace have something in mind?"

Kunzite thought for a while.

"A special tiara? Earrings? A music box, perhaps? A clock or watch?"suggested Artemis.

"Those are all pretty good ideas. It must be unique in some way. It must have a surprise."

"It could also be engraved, of course."

"Definitely. We'll be giving this some more thought. Meanwhile, you could perhaps draw some sketches of some ideas you might come up with, and we might come up with something."

Somehow birthdays never seemed to lose their excitement, or maybe Minako never lost her enthusiasm for them. Because obviously, there was little surprise in them. She began to look forward to them ahead of time, even doing some of the planning herself.

The princess wasn't the only one who looked forward to her birthday, either. Everyone on Venus looked forward to the princess's birthday. And especially a lucky few.

"What places should be honored with your presence, Your Royal Highness?"her mistress of the household asked.

There was a holographic globe of Venus before them. For her birthday, Minako would go on a progress to visit different parts of her planet, as she did every year, and they were preparing the itinerary.

"First, Ishtar, of course! You know it's a duchy I must always visit! I don't think I've visited the duchy of Ceres for long, either."she looked thoughtful. "The last time I went was when I was still Duchess of Ceres. That was before my mother died."

"Obviously. Hopefully the title of Ceres will be filled again soon. Not only would your subjects in Ceres be delighted to have their own duchess again, but all of your subjects would be thrilled."

"And you know, I'd like to visit Earth, as well!"

The mistress of the household looked up, puzzled.

"My birthday progresses have always been here, on Venus, but I am Lady Kunzite, as well as Duchess Consort of Ishtar, Senshi of Venus, and Princess of Venus. Head of the Order of Aphrodite, the Order of the Dolphin, and a Lady of the Order of Selene, among other things. I think they should all be included."

"That reminds me, Lord Artemis will also have to say all your full title, too, at each place. We'll have to make sure that he remembers them. It would be disgraceful if he were to forget or mistake them."

"Poor Artemis. _I_ can't remember them. I'm sure if there's a slip somewhere no one would notice."

"But if that one slip happens to be precisely the one people are waiting to hear?"

"And now that you mention all my titles, we might as well just forget about what I'm going to wear altogether. I'll be wearing so many decorations, you might not even see my dresses!"

"That will also mean expanding your wardrobe, though. And in Ishtar, Your Royal Highness will also have to wear the ducal coronet of Ishtar, and I don't know if there are any jewels or vestments you might need to wear if you went to Earth. We'll also have to notify all the places you will visit so they will prepare for your arrival."

There might be a lot to plan and prepare, but it was so much fun, and she always loved the result. Some people might not like birthdays, because they didn't like to even think how old they were. They said they reminded them of their age, and no one liked to be old. Perhaps not, but from Minako's point of view, however, it only meant that you'd lived another year since your last one. It made each one even more special. One should be happy to celebrate another birthday. For the age, well, she didn't measure age in years. She measured in a sense of mind. Someone was only old when they ceased to learn, and enjoy life. She laughed, realizing that would mean that her friend the Princess of Mercury would never grow old. Or did it mean she had already? That also reminded her of something else. The guests.

"We haven't decided who would go where? Do you suppose all my friends will want to follow the entire itinerary? I don't know if I can see all the princesses, the empress and the imperial crown prince and princess spending all that time visiting on Venus."

"I don't know, Your Royal Highness."

"The biggest events, such as the biggest banquets, tournaments, processions, should take place on Fridays."

"Everyone would be most disconcerted if it took place at any other day."


	3. Chapter 3

"When would be the best time to present this gift to Minako?"Kunzite asked Artemis.

Artemis examined the finished itinerary.

"That's a good question, because it's going to be a difficult decision. The beginning and end of the festivities will both be right here, at Magellan. Oh, wow, this is something."he looked up. "Tradition has always been that the princess's birthday progress is here, on Venus. However, it looks like part of it will take place on Earth!"

He handed Kunzite the list. Kunzite was surprised, but felt very pleased.

"What has you so happy, Kunzite?"Minako asked, as she dismissed her seamstress.

"You'll have to guess."he answered.

Minako thought hard.

"You could only be looking so happy about a great diplomatic achievement!"she sighed, exasperated. "I would have thought that being married to me, and living at my court would already have taken all that…seriousness out of you! You always took your duties too seriously, and never had a sense of joie de vivre."

Kunzite raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you take your duties seriously, Sailor Venus? I will have to speak to the empress about that."

She ran to him.

"You know I do. Both my duties as leader of the princess's guardians and as princess of my own planet, but I don't let it run my life! And if it hadn't been for that, we wouldn't be right here, right now."

Most people usually thought Kunzite as cold and serious. When she met him, Minako immediately knew differently. Many had thought that he had only been chosen as the Knight of Affection simply because he was the best leader for the prince's guard, but that it had been a misnomer.

It had puzzled people to see that they married. Everyone took it that it must be an arranged marriage. It had seemed that there were no two people so different each other. This was, however, simply because Minako had arranged it herself.

It had been her who had suggested to the Crown Prince and Princess of the Moon that a marriage between her and Kunzite would be advantages to everyone, and that at least on her side, it would definitely be a love match. The Empress, Serenity IV of the Moon was certainly appalled when she said that she would marry Kunzite, or she would marry no one else.

The empress didn't believe in marrying with no love, and certainly on Venus, not only was it not the custom, but it was illegal for to force someone to marry against their will. It was a crime punishable by death, as it was considered treason. Treason against the crown. Aphrodite had been forced to marry against her will, resulting in great unhappiness for her. She had made it a law that no one should marry someone they did not love. To do so would be the worse crime which could ever be committed. At least on her planet.

Everyone was very concerned about Minako's statement. This could lead to a great crisis. What would happen if Kunzite refused to marry her? It was perfectly possible that he would. And given the traditions and laws of her planet, she could not marry him, unless he loved her back. On the other hand, a marriage between them could also bring many advantages. They were both the leaders of the Crown Prince and Princess's guard.

It wasn't such a surprise that Kunzite said yes. After all, it would be his duty, wouldn't it? The Crown Prince of Earth wanted him to marry the Princess of Venus. How surprised everyone was, though! He had not said yes simply out of duty, but perhaps he might have married her anyway, despite whatever the crown prince might have said? Perhaps he would have proposed to her himself? Perhaps he would have refused to marry someone else?

Although they both pretended the neither knew what the other had done, that Minako had proposed this to the empress and said she would marry no one else, or that Kunzite said yes out of duty, they both knew the truth.

If anyone else asked, Kunzite would simply say he married her out of duty. This was the bride the prince chose for him, and that was that. He would have done the same, whoever the prince wanted him to marry.

People would never have guessed that it had all been a charade, a game, set up by themselves. A game, which they sometimes still kept up, even between themselves.

"I think _you_ take _your_ duties too seriously, Lord Kunzite."

"You thought being married to you, and living at your court would have taken all seriousness and sense of duty out of me. Well, I would have thought that being married to me, would have had a more calming influence on you."

They complemented each other so perfectly, and certainly made a handsome couple.

"As a matter of fact, I think you should spend some time away from your courtiers."

He frowned, pretending to think.

"I think they're just a bad influence on you,"he said, shaking his head. "A very bad influence."he sounded stern, and even shook his finger at her. "That's why, right after you've given your subjects an excuse to have fun, not that they need one, celebrating your birthday, I think we should visit Earth."

"I see."she pretended to look put down. "Anywhere but there! But that's what you're so happy about, isn't it? That on my birthday progress, it includes to visit the Middle East?"

"I will see to it that you are received with all the honor due to a queen. The Empress of the Moon herself would wish herself in your shoes."

"Goodness!"she exclaimed. "I'm sure all women wish themselves in my shoes! If I were any other woman in the galaxy, I would!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I know what place on the itinerary I should present Minako with her gift!"said Kunzite. "It's going to be when we are in the Middle East."

Artemis looked up from the paper he was reading, and muttering to himself.

"I did see that on the itinerary. It's certainly a break from tradition, but I like it."

"Of course. So that means, apart from this, I must also prepare that. Minako must be received there as she deserves."

Minako waved to the entire staff of Magellan Castle. Everyone was there, from her own attendants, to the stableboys. She and Kunzite sat in an open carriage and waved to them, as everyone saw them off. Artemis would be riding them. For miles behind, and before, them came practically the entire court. People would be flocking for miles just to get a glimpse of the princess.

"I just hope they keep order."said Artemis. "It's always a bit risky. We don't want people stampeding over each other. That happened when-"

"I don't think we want to hear about it, Artemis."said Kunzite as he waved, as well. "This progress is supposed to be celebrating the princess's birthday, not for dire predictions."

"Thank you!"said Minako. "The voice of reason! Besides, that has never happened on Venus."

The first place they visited was Ceres. The people there greeted her enthusiastically.

"It's been ages since I've seen Ceres! The last time I was here, my mother was still alive, and I was still Duchess of Ceres!"she exclaimed.

Upon arriving at the Palace of Ceres, a valet helped Minako out, and Kunzite came out after her.

"I'm glad that is over. I was starting to get a little cramped!"she said, as they were shown to their rooms.

She looked around.

"It feels strange to not be using my old rooms. This is the first time I'll not be sleeping there."

"Does that mean this is not your palace anymore?"Kunzite asked.

"No, silly. It's only that Ceres is considered a separate duchy, because it is one that can't merge with the crown. Instead, the title remains vacant. But just like in any another palace or castle, there are separate rooms just for the Princess and her consort."

After they were installed, Minako went alone to the rooms she had occupied when she was still Duchess of Ceres, and learning her duties as a future queen of Venus, and most importantly, as the leader of the princess's guardians. It seemed a little odd, to be here and not be staying in her old rooms.

They also visited the orchard.

"The orchard is special. It's no ordinary orchard."

The orchard was certainly different from any other orchard. For one, the trees didn't grow in rows. It seemed more like a courtyard of trees, each tree surrounded by a small plot where there different things. Mementos of some sort, it seemed. Some had benches, some had stones or shells, some even had coats of arms, or what looked like small lockets hanging from their branches among the leaves, as if they were fruit. Beside each tree was a small commemorative plaque with a date carved into it. The closest it came to resembling an orchard was that all the trees were fruit trees. In this case, quince trees.

"I've never thought anything on Venus ordinary."

"This is called the Orchard of Ceres."she said. "I want to show you something. My own quince tree!"she exclaimed.

"You've never said you did, here in Ceres."

"All the duchesses of Ceres do! Whenever a new duchess of Ceres is born, a quince tree is planted, as a symbol of fertility, love and life. I don't remember when mine was planted, obviously. I must only have been a few weeks, or months, old at the most."

By the tree was a small bench. They sat on it.

"I used to give tea parties here, for my friends, when we were little. Then, one day, I had this bench built. I always thought that one day, I would kiss the man I love right on this bench. I guess, in a way, I had it built for you."

Soon, they were on the road again, this time to Ishtar. The people there were even more enthusiastic if that was possible. Not only was the princess coming for her birthday, but as always, they were thrilled to see their duke, as well. As its reigning duke, Kunzite visited Ishtar, at least for two months a year, sometimes spreading them, or stretching it out. Although Minako also usually came with him, this was a triple celebration. The fountains were red with free wine, or a refreshing quince juice.

They were in the ducal presence chamber, many of the Ishtarians lining to see their duke and duchess, as well as their princess and her prince consort. One of them stepped up, wanting them to touch the forehead of his newborn daughter. She was only half a week old. Minako took off one of her rings and gave it to the infant.

"For good luck!"she said. "Not that she'll need it, having been born on a Friday."she winked.


	5. Chapter 5

Kunzite and Artemis viewed the jeweler again. They would be leaving Venus in only a few hours. Kunzite viewed the image of the design the jeweler proposed.

"It's perfect!"he exclaimed.

"The design would go nice with a mantel clock to go with it."suggested Artemis.

"Hmm. I've given that some thought."Kunzite admitted. "Clocks are very popular on Pluto. There'll you'll find the best and prettiest ones."

"No surprise, obviously. Or the design would go nice around the clockface."said Artemis.

"The only clocks I've ever seen with designs are usually designed with the symbol of Pluto, or with references to Chronos."

"I could design a clock for Your Grace, as well."said the jeweler.

"First I'm not sure of something, and then suddenly, I find myself surrounded by options! Minako would just say to choose them all!"

"You could give her a gift for each birthday. We did such a thing on Mau. You only get one gift on your first birthday. On your second, you get two, on your third, you get three, and so forth."

"From everyone?"Kunzite sounded incredulous.

"How many steps will I walk behind you?"Minako asked Kunzite. "Or here do walk side by side?"

On Venus, the consort always walked one step behind the reigning princess, not together, and definitely never side by side. She also boarded her carriage, climbed to her throne, and took a seat first, as well. Usually it was her consort who helped her climb into or alight from her horse or carriage, or held her chair for her. She also never sat in an open carriage with her back to the horses, and had to sit alone, both due to her rank, and so the people could see her from both sides. Her consort either sat across from her, or in a different carriage behind.

"None!"Artemis looked horrified.

Artemis was particularly touchy on precedence. Or any kind of protocol or etiquette and other such things for that matter.

"Both of you,"she frowned, or pretended to. "I'm not here as Princess of Venus, but as Lady Kunzite. Besides, when have I ever gotten to walk first on Earth, anyway? The times I've come have always been state occasions. And the Empress and the Crown Princess always walk before me. And the Duchess of Serenity, as well."

"Only them! And since they're not here-"

"I'm not here as Princess of Venus, but as Lady Kunzite."she repeated to Artemis. "In the order of precedence for the ladies, I will still be first. And for once, I will not have to be worried about leading. I'll just be following. So if we stray or anything goes wrong, it won't be my fault."

"So I better be careful that doesn't happen."

"It's a good thing you don't wear a dress with a train, as well! That way I don't have to worry about tripping over it."

The fact that the princess sometimes wore long trains also made it a little difficult for her consort following her. There had been several occasions when a princess's consort tripped over her train. Fortunately, Kunzite never had.

"Oh, but I wear a cape. And it does reach to the ground. You might trip over that. Or you might trip over me. I might have to stop suddenly, as well. It's just as likely to get caught in the spurs. And on the carpet. I'd have to stop to untangle them."

Artemis jumped in.

"Another argument that the princess should receive precedence."

"You're not going to change anyone's mind, Artemis. You still get to walk behind us, though."

Kunzite offered her his arm.

"I'm more used to court shoes. I think the ones the women here wear are a little too short for me. I feel like you're towering above me!"

"You're right."he observed. "I was wondering if somehow you'd shrunk a little, or perhaps it was just me."

"How did we get to discussing my height and footwear?"

"Um…my cape?"

"I guess it shows I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't I ride?"she asked Kunzite. "Or do I go in a carriage?"

It felt a little weird, not knowing. She had been well taught in Venusian and Lunarian court protocol and etiquette, but every court was a little different. Perhaps she should have studied a bit more.

"You can't sit with your back to the horses. You're still a princess, even here. People, not just Venusians, but everywhere would be very offended if you did. But if you'd prefer to ride, you can do that, as well."

"Will you ride?"

"Well, yes."

"I'll ride."she said. "It's not often I get to."

On Venus, her attire wasn't exactly practical to ride on horseback. The people loved to see her in her elegant dresses, so she was usually forced to ride in an open carriage, so they could see her. Odd, because the only ones who got to see her entire dress, were the ones there when she climbed into or alighted from the carriage.

Here, she was brought a beautifully caparisoned horse. The caparison on the horse was certainly much more than she had ever seen on her home planet. Although she wasn't a huge fan of horses, she still had many of the finest in her own stables, they were never caparisoned like this, though. The only ones who rode were the knights of the Venusian orders and gentleman or guards. The ladies of the court always rode in carriage, with herself in the first one.

"Now I know where you got your love for horses!"she said. "I've never seen such a caparison! I guess one you're riding yourself is different than one pulling a carriage!"

She wasn't really an outdoor person, or much of a horsewoman, and didn't know much about them. She preferred her walks in the guardians, surrounded by the blossoming trees and flowers. Kunzite, however, enjoyed riding, and knew a lot about horses. As a matter of fact, most of the horses in the royal stables, were his. Even he had personally chosen the Master of the Horse for both of them.

"You don't have to ride all the way, though, if you get tired."

"Me? Riding might not be something I do everyday, but I can do it."

"It's a custom that you ride behind me on my horse for part of the procession."he told her.

"I've only been taught to ride sidesaddle, though, not astride."


	6. Chapter 6

Never the best horsewoman, but Minako knew how to handle a horse. The harness on the one she was riding was Venusian royal gold. Not even did the knights or courtiers on Venus held Venusian gold on the bridles on their horses. The colors on the caparison were also gold an orange, and they bore her coat of arms, as well as the planetary symbols of Venus.

"I've never rode on such a beautiful horse before. They've pulled my carriages, but such a one never carried me! It makes me a little nervous. And with so many eyes on me! I feel almost as if I were out of my element."

"Nervous?! You are the last person I would ever have thought to get stage fright!"exclaimed Kunzite.

"I've rode before such a crowd before, but I'm not the most accomplished horsewoman. I could make a mistake, and with so many people watching! I might almost swoon!"

"That wouldn't be a good idea, but if you do, I will catch you."

"Then I might just do it on purpose."she said, nervously.

Kunzite helped her climb on her horse.

They were greeted by cheering crowds. Just like on Venus, the people turned out in their thousands to cheer them.

They also had to make several stops, as people had prepared different small plays or exhibits. Each one seemed to coincide for when Kunzite and Minako passed by. Each one paid compliments to her. There were depictions of goats, scallop shells, dolphins, and bees everywhere, as well as the scent of vanilla and roses.

On Venus gold wasn't worth as much as on other planets, as there was an ample supply of it and other metals. The only metal rare on Venus was selenium. What was rare on Venus, however, were gemstones, and she was given bags of these by the children in each exhibit.

"Oh! Thank you!"she said to the first child, taking the bag from her.

Opening it, she saw several uncut stones. At one of the others, a boy gave her a pearl necklace, as well as several shells.

"Pearls!"she exclaimed, as someone opened a large sack, for her to see. "I have never seen pearls like these before! Not even back home! Are they truly pearls?"

All of the pearl jewelry she owned, were white. There was also a long necklace of black pearls, which had been given to her great grandmother.

These were several pearls of several shades and colors, including blue, yellow, pink and green. Instead of the usual round or drop shapes, these came in several shapes. That must be how they looked, as when they were taken from the shells.

The crown jewels of Venus, as well as her own jewelry had many pearls. Pearls being produced by oysters, and Aphrodite having emerged from a scallop shell.

"I know that pearls come in different colors, but I've never seen them before!"

She took a handful, to feel them.

"They're not from farmed oysters, my lady. They are from hunted oysters."he told her.

In another sack, were many shells, some with the pearl still attached to them.

"We also saved their shells for you, my lady. They came from the Philippines."

One of the grooms took the bags from him. She didn't know where or what the Philippines were, she would have to ask Kunzite later, if she remembered.

"I hope you saved their oysters, as well and that I'll see them at the feast! Never in my life have I seen such beautiful pearls before! Are you apprenticed to a pearl hunter, perhaps?"

He shook his head.

"My father farms pearls. These are not from the farm, though. They are from wild oysters. Lord Kunzite wanted us to hunt wild oysters for you."

Did this make them different from the other pearls? Obviously, they were much more special to her, given that they had been given to her here on Earth, with Kunzite. It was almost she thought, as if he were giving them to her.

"I never heard of hunting oysters! Now I truly regret that I never took much interest in the hunt. Now I'll be a model pupil if you teach me to hunt."

She'd been taught to hunt, but she had never cared for it. She would often follow Kunzite when he went hunting, something he enjoyed, though she hardly did.

At others, there were children reciting poetry in her honor, most of the poems composed by themselves, or singing hymn to her, or to Aphrodite. It delighted her, especially to see one with girls dressed as Sailor Venus, as well a large picture of her in her sailor costume.

"That's something I believe my subjects on Venus would never have thought of, I'm sure! I've never seen any portraits of my ancestresses as dressed in her sailor form."she told Kunzite. "I don't think anyone of us."she said, referring to the other planetary princesses.

She had sat for many portraits, and been painted many times, including her coronation portrait, and herself in the Venus Anadyomene. Never in her sailor costume, though.

"Perhaps I should transform more often. Transform and simply receive, walk into the dining room, sit in my boudoir, at my desk, read and sign documents. Just wear that instead of my usual dresses! That's an idea."

"Something which I've thought of often."Kunzite said.

"Oh!"

"That is just why I asked that they also honor Sailor Venus, as well as the Princess of Venus."

"So you did? I'm happier than ever that I came! Hmm, I think this this trip will truly be full of surprises."she said, an idea occurring to her.

"It's customary that you ride behind me on my horse when we enter the palace."he told her.

One of the grooms helped her off her own horse.

"I better not fall off."she warned him. "If I do, I'll hold you responsible."

Another groom helped her climb behind Kunzite. She wrapped her arms around him, as if holding for dear life.


	7. Chapter 7

Minako was glad to be off the horse. It seemed she ached all over.

"Now I know why I prefer to be pulled in a carriage. I feel kind of bad for it. Maybe I should learn to ride better. I hope people didn't get the wrong impression! I was afraid to fall off, and had to hold the reins tightly, and I couldn't let go of them and wave."

"But they adored you."

"Some of these gifts I would never have received even on my own planet! I must be the very first Princess of Venus to receive so many precious stones in only one progress!"

At least that was that they told her they were. She held some of them.

"I suppose I must also be the first to have seen them like this."

"Raw gemstones?"

Kunzite took one, looking at it closely.

"We'll find the best gemcutter on the whole of Earth to cut and polish them."

"Believe it or not, I've always thought they were always shiny, maybe by themselves, before they put them jewelry, but I never thought them to look like this. They don't even look like gems."

"You have to mine them out of the ground first."he told her.

"Imagine, my coming from a court where jewelry is so valued and appreciated, and yet knowing next to nothing about the stones used to decorate it. I think I might learn many things."

"There is also something else I want you to see."he led her outside.

In a courtyard, there were was an entire drove of hares.

"Hares!"she exclaimed. "Or are they rabbits?"she asked.

"You're the by the Grace of Aphrodite, the Princess of Venus, Soldier of Love and Beauty, Divine Lady of the Doves and so forth and so forth, and you can't tell the difference between a rabbit and a hare."

"I've never seen rabbits, you know. We only have hares at Magellan. They look just about the same, though."

"The difference would be that one is sacred to Aphrodite, and the other is a favorite of the Empresses and Princesses of the Moon. That's one of the reasons why Aphrodite was chosen as the leader of guardian senshi. Aphrodite was fond of hares, which were sacred to her, and Selene was fond of rabbits. Hence the fact that just about all the Empresses and Princesses of the Moon have 'Usagi' in their names. As a matter of fact I think it was due to Aphrodite's love of hares that Selene took a liking to rabbits. And there's the myth about the rabbit eating the moon."

"That's something I never knew! I know that Aphrodite and Selene were especially good friends. I know that hares are sacred to Aphrodite, and that they are very fond of rabbits on the Moon."she marveled.

Minako looked at the little creatures around the garden. Many of them seemed rather curious, and stood up on their hind legs, observing them. Others seemed to ignore them completely, and went about their own business.

"But really, what is the difference between rabbits and hares."she asked.

"Rabbits live underground, hares have nests above ground. Hares are bigger and have longer ears. Therefore, I don't think they have burrows."

"Oh?"

He grinned at her.

"I think this will amuse you."he admitted, as he walked from her, towards a couple of the hares who appeared to be preoccupied picking up some of the stalks of grass and eating.

Kunzite was right in saying that what he was doing would amuse her. Catching hares, it seemed, was not the easiest thing in the world. They were rather small, but it seemed to work to their advantage. They were very observant, and could hop and run quickly.

"You should catch one in mid air! As it hops."she laughed. "It won't count otherwise! I won't if it bites you, either. Or you grab it by the ears. Or you get bitten by it."

Finally, after an hour and a half or so, he managed to catch one by running it to exhaustion.

"You caught it without a trap!"

"And it isn't easy! Only by being faster than it, or by running it to exhaustion."he said, as he gave it to her. "A gift of love to the Goddess of Love."

She put the hare down, threw her arms around him.

"I've never received such a token!"

"Not just one."he gestured toward the entire courtyard. "They're all for you. I asked that no one would make any gifts of hares, or anything relating to them, because I wanted to give you the hares myself."

There are had been just about every animal associated with Aphrodite, geese, goats, sparrows. Then she remembered.

"I saw no doves. If I saw no doves…"

"Those you'll have to wait to see."

After such a long day, and play bridge with her ladies.

"I'm very glad we came."she said.

"I can tell His Grace is very pleased we did, Your Royal Highness."said one, as she handed the cards.

"You know, something they gave me were raw gemstones. They don't look anything like any I've seen before. They look more like any rocks you might find. Kunzite says we have to find a gemcutter."

The other women leaned forward to look more closely at the sapphire she held out to them.

"A sapphire."she told them.

"It looks nothing like any sapphire I've ever seen."

"Doesn't it? I'd like to wear some of the gems I received today here."

"That wouldn't exactly look becoming, Your Royal Highness?"

Minako smiled.

"I'm sure this, ah, gemcutter would know how to turn them from this into something more appropriate. It'd make it a little more special. Some of the pearls they gave me, too. I want a tiara made from them. There's no time to sew them onto my dress for tomorrow."

"You have dresses with pearls. You can wear those."


	8. Chapter 8

"An entire drove of hares!"she said to them. "And, of course, I finally learned he difference between a rabbit and a hare, and even a bit of history I wasn't aware of."she admitted.

She was a little embarrassed that Kunzite would know about Aphrodite, Selene, the hare and the rabbit. And here she who thought she knew just about every myth and story about Aphrodite. Almost as if she knew Aphrodite herself. Now what would Aphrodite say if she didn't know exactly why she was being given a hare.

"But he caught one for me himself!"she said, proudly. "Without using a trap, even! And from what I saw, they are anything but easy to catch."

She laughed.

"It was the most amusing thing I've seen!"

"It is part of the ideals of courtly love!"

"Hares? An ideal of courtly love?"

Minako clapped her hands.

"Oh, but of course an ideal of courtly love!"she exclaimed. "Hares are presented as a gift of love! Tsk, tsk, tsk. How amusing! How ironic! We, having lived our entire lives in the Court of Love, and we know so little of this particular thing. I felt pretty embarrassed. But Kunzite has given me my very own drove of hares! And the first thing I shall do with the very hare he gave me will be a delicious hasenpfeffer."

Among her retinue that she had brought with her from Venus, were of course, her cooks, and the next day, they had prepared the hasenpfeffer.

"The exact same one you caught for me."she told Kunzite, as they were served. "I was showing my ladies the drove you gave me. I told them what you said about rabbits and hares. I still haven't gotten over that you knew that and I didn't. Where could you have found it?"

"In the library at Magellan, of course. And the Moon Palace. It's amazing what you can find in books if you look."

"Are you insinuating that I'm not educated enough for a lady of my status?"

"No. I just don't think it's a very well known fact. Catching it alive is the most pleasing way to Aphrodite. I ceased to hunt hares, even if you never noticed. Hares are associated with their fertility, libido, spring, love."

Minako looked impressed.

"If it hadn't been that you knew that part about it and told me, I would have thought you gave me the hare because you thought I needed to eat it so I could remain beautiful for nine days! And keep eating it every nine days. Or you starting to think I was barren."

Kunzite raised his eyebrows.

"You don't need help from the hare or anything else for that matter, to remain beautiful."he told her. "There's no woman in the entire galaxy who could ever be more beautiful than you. None ever existed, nor would it be possible for such a one to exist."

"You know, I've knighted so many, and yet I've never really met a real knight. I mean a _real_ knight."said Minako. "Except for you, of course."

"I've seen you knight many, including myself. And I feel it is the highest honor to have become knighted and accepted into the Order of Aphrodite. Between you and me, I consider it even higher than the Order of Selene, but don't tell anyone I said that."he said.

"Of course, but what I mean, is a real knight, one who knows chivalry, things like that. _That_ aspect of courtly love."

"And what would you define as a knight?"Kunzite was amused.

"Well, those Princess Serenity used to talk about. We went to Mars to see a tournament once. You know on Mars they are very fond of sports, especially archery. It was an archery tournament. And you know, knights who do tournaments, that sort of thing."

"I didn't know you even knew of such a thing on Venus."

Of course he did. He knew just what she meant. That was yet another surprise he had planned.


	9. Chapter 9

Minako sat on a raised platform, under the canopy of estate, she and her ladies dressed in fine silks and fine jewels.

"Here people must be astounded."said one of her ladies, as she arranged Minako's train around her chair. "Not even the Crown Princess of the Moon can outshine Her Highness of Venus. Our princess outshines them all."

All the Venusian retinue were proud of their princess. She always managed to outdo herself and impress her subjects on Venus, where people were used to pageantry. A prince or princess must always dress in finest clothes and gems to please their subjects.

"I don't think any of your predecessors with the title Lady Kunzite could compete with you, Your Highness."

"Your aiming to make me think too much of myself. It isn't a competition! At least I hope not! Would it be a fair one, even?"

She imagined herself and the other planetary princesses competing. But who would judge? Probably Luna and Artemis.

"Where is Artemis, by the way?"she asked. "I haven't seen him for a good while."

"Just after we got here, he said he had something important to see to."

"Oh, my! I hope everything's all right."

Whatever it was that came up, she was sure Artemis would be able to handle it.

"I hope you're right, though,"Minako returned to the previous topic. "I would so like it for Kunzite to be proud of me."

She was a little nervous, as she had never presided over such an event before.

"How could he be anything else, Your High-um, my Lady."

Minako had insisted that she be address as 'Lady Kunzite', or simply 'Lady', instead of her usual 'Royal Highness', or 'Princess'.

She applauded and looked eagerly at the knights. It seemed like a different type of masque. It was always fun to dress up and at the end, everyone would remove their mask. It seemed a little like the same here.

All the knights looked alike. They were all wearing her colors and she looked for Kunzite among them.

"Oh, I see him! I see him!"

Minako was to hand out the prizes to the knights at the end. One of the other ladies, handed them to her, and she gave them out. For one, however, when she was handed the prize to give to him, instead of taking it from him, she removed his helmet, and kiss him.

"I recognized you at once!"she exclaimed.

"I really shouldn't have thought I could fool you."said Kunzite.

There was a great feast after the tournament. Kunzite was now wearing his uniform, with all his metals on it. Just before it began, however, he asked that everyone step outside. He and Minako led everyone out onto one of the courtyards.

"When I caught you the hare, you asked me about the doves, didn't you?"he reminded her.

"Yes."she said, eagerly.

"This time, I have a gift for my Divine Lady of the Doves."

When he finished his sentence, several white doves were released and were flying from all directions.

"Aren't you going to catch one for me?"

"I guess I set a pretty high standard for myself when I set out to catch that hare!"

When they went back inside, Artemis was announced.

"Artemis! You've missed everything!"said Minako.

"I just had to see to something important while you were busy amusing yourself."he said.

"That's so true."said Kunzite.

Behind Artemis, someone held a heart shaped jewelry box. When she opened it, in one of the compartments she found a lovely comb, mirror and brush set. The box and the set were all engraved with her initials as well as her and Kunzite's combined coat of arms. Even the colors on the coat of arms were done in the precious gems of the same color.

This was definitely one of her most special birthdays ever.

"I have to admit when I saw it, I was quite surprised myself."said Kunzite to Artemis as they prepared to return to Venus.

Artemis nodded.

"I know what you mean. I couldn't believe it, either."

"It was a great idea to have the coat of arms engraved on it, as well as not just the set, but the box, as well. I think that made it more personal, don't you?"

"Yes. That just created a bigger problem, though."said Artemis.

Kunzite frowned.

"Just what do you mean?"

"How are you going to top it all of next year?"

Kunzite realized what he meant.

"I guess I'd better start planning now."he sighed.


End file.
